


The Big Bad Wolf And The White Wolf

by Caitlyn03



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Hayley McCarthy is a 25-year-old girl living in a small town that was once peaceful until one day the fables of the fairytales that they had thought were simply fairytales come to life, Hayley has to learn to cope with the new law made by the fables while staying away from the sheriff of her town now called Fable-Town who seems to have taken a great liking to Hayley, What happens when the Sheriff and Snow come up with a Plan to make Hayley a wolf? What will Hayley do when Bigby begins to try and court Hayley?
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hayley sighed as she walked back to her house while pulling her sleeves down to try and get warm "It's fucking freezing today" Hayley muttered as she kept walking to her house. Hayley looked forward while mentally noting things that she had to do when she got home when she suddenly felt a hand on her mouth making her reach to grab the person's hand off of her mouth.

"Hurry up Dee," one of the men said "I'm trying Dum," the other said as she was pushed to the ground then Dum pulled up her sleeve and Hayley felt something slice her arm as she held in the tears. "Sorry Hay," Dee said then she felt a needle go into her neck and she began to feel drowsy as she heard the tweedles run off just as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Hayley began to regain consciousness and opened her eyes only to close them when she was hit by bright lights "Ah miss McCarthy your waking up" Dr.Swineheart said as Hayley moved her hand to cover her eyes. "What happened?" Hayley asked, "Not sure I found you like this when I was walking back to my place" she heard a gruff voice say and immediately identified it as Sheriff Bigby. 

Hayley moved her hand away from her eyes and slowly got up while Bigby went to help her and grabbed her arm only for her to wince in pain "Sorry" Bigby said as Hayley looked at her bandaged arm. "Why is my arm bandaged?" Hayley asked "You have a gash on the side of your arm seems like someone used something very sharp to cut you," Dr.Swineheart said while Hayley nodded. 

Hayley got off the bed and looked towards Dr.Swineheart then out the window to see it was morning "How long was I out?" Hayley asked "All night you gave us quite a scare," Dr.Swineheart said as Snow walked into the room. "She's awake," Snow said then went up to Hayley and hugged her "Why did I give you a scare?" Hayley asked as Snow pulled away from the hug while Bigby stared at Hayley, for once not putting a cigarette in his mouth. 

Dr.Swineheart looked at Bigby then at Snow then back at Hayley "You stopped breathing at one point" Snow said "Scared the shit out of us" Bigby said as he walked next to Hayley "Oh" Hayley said as she felt, warmth on her arm. Hayley lifted her arm to look at the warmth only to see the bandage covered in blood "Oh my god" Snow said as Hayley felt lightheaded and lost her balance.

Bigby grabbed Hayley while Dr.Swineheart told him to place her back on the bed in which he did so while Swineheart cut the bandage and saw that the wound was trying to heal then looked at Hayley who slipped into unconsciousness. "This is not how we imagined this to go," Snow said "The wound is trying to heal though for some odd reason it keeps bleeding," Swineheart said as he cleaned the wound. 

Bigby sighed as he ran a hand through his face and pinched the bridge of his nose "It's a lycanthropy knife how in the fuck does this shit keep happening" Bigby said "I don't know it's best if we keep an eye on her for an extra day" Swineheart said "I don't think she'll be too keen on the idea" Snow said "She has no choice" Swineheart said as he walked to the door with the other two in tow. 

Hayley slowly opened her eyes only to see darkness as she slowly got up removing the blanket she had draped over her and looked around but was not able to see much of the room. Hayley got up and walked towards the bathroom and turned on the light then looked back towards the room to see yellow eyes staring back at her and she knew it was Bigby wolf in which she closed the door. 

Hayley sat on the toilet seat and rubbed her face as she used the bathroom then flushed the toilet and walked towards the sink to wash her hands then looked at the wound only to see it bandaged. Hayley stared at the bandage for a couple of seconds until she felt the wound start to burn "Fuck" she whispered as she tore off the bandage only to see the wound heal completely. 

Hayley stared at the wound in shock until she heard a knock on the door "Hay you alright in their" Bigby said "Yeah I'm fine" Hayley said as she stared at the healed skin where the wound was at seconds ago. Hayley then sighed just as the bathroom door opened and Bigby peeked his head through the door to see Hayley looking at her arm. 

Bigby walked into the bathroom as Hayley turned around keeping her arm behind her back "Hello Sheriff" Hayley said while Bigby raised his eyebrow "Let me see your arm?" Bigby asked, "Why?" Hayley asked as she looked at Bigby who narrowed his eyes. "Hayley I would like to see your arm," Bigby said as he tried to look behind Hayley but she moved her body not letting him see the gash. 

Bigby crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look while she shrugged "It's nothing to worry about Sheriff it was just burning that's all" Hayley said as she heard the door from the room open. "Bigby" Snow called as she walked towards the bathroom and peeked her head in to see Hayley "Oh good your awake Swineheart wanted to check on the wound," Snow said as Swineheart looked into the bathroom. 

Bigby let Swineheart into the bathroom while keeping a close eye on Hayley "Let me take a look" Swineheart said once Hayley told him that it was burning her Hayley then showed him her arm and was surprised to see the gash was still there while Swineheart examined the wound. "Well it would seem that the wound has made some progress," Swineheart said "Great so can I go home," Hayley said as Swineheart stood up and looked at Hayley. 

Swineheart thought for a moment then looked at Hayley who was staring at him "Very well you may go home but on one condition" Swineheart said, "What's the condition?" Hayley asked looking at Swineheart "You must come by every morning so I can take a look at the wound and make sure it heals correctly and secondly you are to have an escort from the sheriff from now on is that understood" Swineheart said "Yeah, sure, whatever" Hayley said as she stared at the doctor. 

Hayley got changed into her regular clothes then grabbed her backpack and walked towards where Bigby was waiting for her while he smoked a cigarette "Ready" Hayley said in which Bigby nodded and they began their walk towards Hayley's house. Hayley and Bigby walked in silence while Hayley stared around at her small town and all the stores that were lined up as Bigby would on occasion look her way.

Once they reached Hayley's small house Hayley opened the door and turned to face the Sheriff "Thank you Sheriff Wolf" Hayley said "No problem also you don't need to call me sheriff just call me Bigby" Bigby said in which Hayley nodded. Hayley then closed and locked the door and walked towards her room to take a much-needed shower then brushed her teeth and looked at the wound only to see it was healed too which Hayley shrugged and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley woke up the next morning and made her bed then went to the bathroom and turned on the light to look at her arm "The wound is completely healed" Hayley said looking at were the wound had been. Hayley sighed then got dressed and put on some light makeup then grabbed her backpack and shut off the lights as she made her way downstairs. 

Hayley got something to eat then walked out the door and made her way towards her job going against Dr.Swineheart's words to see him before you started work, Hayley walked into the small office area and was immediately greeted by her best friend. "Hayley how are you feeling," Leah asked as she made her way to her "Great" Hayley said as she pulled on her sleeves.

Leah smiled at Hayley then went back to working while Hayley made her way to the boss's desk which was the unruly Bluebeard "Hello Ms.McCarthy how are you feeling today" Bluebeard said as he grabbed some folders. "Good," Hayley said as she took the folders from Bluebeard and put them in her backpack "Three of those go-to Ms.Snow the other three go-to Bigby Wolf," Bluebeard said in which Hayley nodded. 

Hayley then left the building and made her way towards the business office where Snow and Bigby where located "Damn" Hayley said as she moved her arm around while walking. Hayley then pulled her sleeves down as she opened the door to the business office and got hit with the smell of cigarettes and other smells then she picked up on Bigby's scent. 

Hayley walked towards Snow's office first ignoring the butterflies she got as she passed Bigby's office _'What is going on'_ Hayley thought as she walked into Snow's office and made her way towards Snow. "Hayley how are you feeling," Snow asked as Hayley put her backpack on the table and took out the three folders that were for her "Good" Hayley replied as she handed the folders to Snow then grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door. 

Hayley then walked towards Bigby's office and put her hand on the doorknob then closed her eyes to calm herself down and turned the knob and walked into the office to see Bigby staring at her with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hayley how are you feeling," Bigby asked as Hayley put her backpack on the chair and took out the last three folders "Good," Hayley said, "Did you see Swineheart today?" Bigby asked as he took the folders from Hayley. 

Hayley sat on the chair and took out her water bottle "Yes" Hayley replied as she took a sip "Don't lie to me Hayley" Bigby said narrowing his eyes "Look I'm fine plus the wound didn't bother me today so I didn't go" Hayley said as she put her water bottle back in her backpack and got up "Your going to see Swineheart" Bigby said standing up as Hayley walked towards the door. 

Hayley groaned and turned towards Bigby "I'm fine Sheriff" Hayley replied but quickly shut her mouth when Bigby gave her his usual _'Don't test me'_ look "But I guess going to see Swineheart would be best" Hayley said in which Bigby smiled and walked out the door with Hayley. Bigby and Hayley made their way to Dr.Swineheart while Hayley was mentally freaking out about how fast the wound healed and how Bigby and Swineheart would react. 

Bigby held the door open for Hayley who walked into the doctor's office only to see Swineheart standing there with his arms folded "I was supposed to see you before you started work" Dr.Swineheart said as Hayley rubbed her head. Swineheart then led Hayley and Bigby to a room in which Hayley put her backpack on the chair and sat on the bed "Pull your sleeve up" Swineheart instructed. 

Hayley grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up hoping by some miracle the wound would show up and they would not notice anything was off "Hayley McCarthy you did not clean or bandage the wound" Dr.Swineheart said in which Hayley immediately looked at her arm to see the wound was there which confused Hayley "I...Uh," Hayley was at a loss for words as she looked at her arm. 

Dr.Swineheart grabbed some alcohol and some cotton balls then cleaned the wound and bandaged it "You need to take better care of the wound Hayley or else it could get infected" Dr.Swineheart said "Right Sorry" Hayley said as she got off the table and grabbed her backpack. "I better get going I don't want to anger Bluebeard," Hayley said "I'll call him and let him know you where here," Dr.Swineheart said as Hayley walked out the door. 

Bigby then looked at Swineheart who was looking back at him "You saw her expression didn't you" Bigby said "Sure did, she seemed confused" Swineheart said as Bigby nodded. Hayley walked towards her job while rubbing her arm _'What the fuck is going on'_ Hayley thought as she walked into the office and towards Bluebeard to see if he had any more errands for her to run. 

Hayley walked into his office and looked at Bluebeard "I was starting to wonder where you were but then Swineheart called me and told me" Bluebeard said "Sorry" Hayley said "No need to apologize though the Sheriff does want to speak with you so I suggest you make your way to his office" Bluebeard said _'Damn it they might be on to me I can't go to his office I need to pretend to faint or something'_ Hayley thought and that's when she began to feel lightheaded. 

Hayley grabbed onto the chair that was in front of her as she put her hand on her head "Hayley are you alright" Bluebeard said standing up as Hayley gripped the chair while she held her head. Hayley then saw darkness take over as she lost her balance and fell but Bluebeard caught her before she could make contact with the floor and that was the last thing Hayley felt before she passed out. 

Hayley groaned as she squeezed her eyes then opened them only for her to see brown eyes staring right back at her "Your awake" Bigby said as he moved away from her face while she slowly got up and rubbed her head. "You passed out in Bluebeard's office," Snow said looking at her with a worried expression as the door opened and Swineheart walked in "You're awake that's good," Swineheart said as he walked towards Hayley.

"What happened?" Bigby asked "I don't know I just felt lightheaded all of a sudden and the next thing I know I pass out," Hayley said as Swineheart nodded "Did you eat breakfast this morning," Swineheart asked "Yeah" Hayley replied, "What did you eat?" Swineheart asked "A couple of Strawberries," Hayley said in which Swineheart gave her a deadpan look as Snow put her hand on her head and Bigby crossed his arms. 

Swineheart sighed as Bigby spoke "Strawberries you had Strawberries for breakfast" Bigby said "That's not even considered breakfast" Snow said as Swineheart sighed as he looked at Bigby "Take her somewhere to get lunch and make sure she eats" Swineheart said as Bigby nodded. Bigby and Hayley both walked to Granny's diner and sat at a booth for two while Red brought there menu's and Hayley began looking through her menu as Bigby stared at her with curiosity. 

Hayley finally made her choice on what she wanted to eat and told Red then Bigby told Red what he wanted to eat then Red left taking the menu's with her "So what's going on" Bigby asked as Hayley looked at him confused. "What are you talking about," Hayley said "Don't think I didn't notice how you react when you see the wound on your hand or how whenever I want to talk to you something happens to you," Bigby said as Hayley looked down not wanting to meet Bigby's eyes. 

Hayley sighed and decided to tell Bigby "I honestly don't know why the wound keeps opening or appearing every time you guys want to look at it and as for something happening every time you want to talk to me well..." Hayley trailed off from her sentence. Bigby stared at her waiting for her to finish the sentence "I know you like me and well I don't and so every time you want to talk to me or something I simply just think of something and it ends up happening" Hayley said as she stared at Bigby who stayed quiet. 

Red brought over Bigby and Hayley's food and drink then left leaving them alone as Hayley began eating her food while Bigby looked at her then started eating his food. Hayley had finished before Bigby and went to pay for her part of the food when Bigby stopped her "I'll pay for the food" Bigby said as he took out his wallet and put down some money then got up just as Red came by and picked up the money. 

Hayley and Bigby both walked outside too which Bigby immediately took out his pack of cigarettes and hit the bottom of the pack making one cigarette pop out and he put it in his mouth and lit the cigarette. "Thanks for the food," Hayley said "No problem I'll take you home," Bigby said in which Hayley raised an eyebrow "I gotta finish work," Hayley said, "Bluebeard said you have the rest of the day off," Bigby said as he gently grabbed her hand and led her towards her house. 

Hayley unlocked her door and walked inside thanking Bigby for the walk home then closed the door and locked it then made her way to her room putting her backpack on the coat rack she had by the door. Hayley took off the bandage once she was in her bathroom and saw that the wound was gone "What is going on?" Hayley asked as she stared at her arm. 

Hayley sat on her couch and watched tv for most of the day until it started getting dark and she began to feel uneasy in which she decided to jump into the shower and walked up to her room. Once Hayley entered her room she became lightheaded. Hayley grabbed the wall for support as she breathed in and out. "You think Hayley's ok" she heard Snow say and was utterly confused since she was nowhere near Snow. 

"I don't think so she told me some interesting things," Bigby said as Hayley made her way to the bathroom and decided on a bath and that's when Hayley was able to pick up on Bigby's scent. "What is going on?" Hayley asked herself as she stripped and got into the tub that was filling up with water "What did she tell you?" Snow asked and Bigby began to explain everything while Hayley shut off the water once the tub was filled. 

Hayley grabbed onto the side of the tub as she focused on her breathing which became more fast-paced as she gripped onto the side of the tub "Do you think the lycanthropy knife worked" Snow said making Hayley raise an eyebrow "I don't know I can only pick up on her regular scent" Bigby said as Hayley looked at her hand to see her nails grow longer and sharper. 

Hayley then got up from the tub and walked towards her mirror wiping away the fog from the mirror to see her teeth get sharper and her eyes turn blue "What the fuck did they do to me?" Hayley asked herself as she got out of the bathroom and got dressed then opened her window and jumped out of the window and ran towards the forest while she let whatever was happening, take over as she slipped into darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley woke up the next day in the middle of the forest and was extremely confused as she got up and looked at her hands to see them covered in blood then she licked her lips and tasted blood. Hayley quickly made it back to her house and got into her room then walked towards her bathroom and looked into the mirror to see blood all over her bottom lip and trailing down her mouth. 

Hayley jumped into the shower and took a quick shower washing off the blood from her hands and mouth then dried herself off and got dressed just as her phone rang. Hayley grabbed her phone and saw it was Leah calling in which she answered "Hello" Hayley said as she put on some light makeup "Oh thank god" Leah said confusing Hayley "And I'm confused" Hayley said as she walked downstairs. 

Leah then began to tell Hayley what happened while Hayley looked through her mostly empty pantry and decided to eat Strawberries since that's all she pretty much had that was quick to eat. "Well I'm safe," Hayley said "Thank god I know that the sheriff has his eyes on you and I was worried about you," Leah said as Hayley grabbed her backpack and walked out "Well I rejected him," Hayley said as she walked towards the office. 

Hayley then told Leah she was almost to the office and that she'll talk to her once she gets there then hung up _'Did I almost kill that fable'_ Hayley thought as she walked into the office only to be brought into a hug by Leah. Hayley hugged Leah back then walked to Bluebeard's office to see him grab some folders "I need you to take these to the sheriff right away Ms.McCarthy" Bluebeard said in which Hayley nodded. 

Hayley went walked to the business office and towards Bigby's office only to hear Beauty and Beast talking to him "Whatever that thing was nearly killed our daughter Sheriff" Beast said "I know and I'll figure out who did this to your daughter I just need some time" Bigby said as Hayley stood at the door. _'Was I the one who nearly killed Beuty and Beast's daughter'_ Hayley thought as she knocked on the door. 

Hayley waited a couple of seconds until she heard a gruff _'Come in'_ from the sheriff in which Hayley opened the door and walked towards the sheriff giving him the folders then walked out closing the door behind her on the way. "Do you think she did it" Beauty asked "No" Bigby said flatly "You guys planned out a whole scenario to cut her with a lycanthropy knife maybe she turned last night and attacked our daughter" Beast said as Bigby sighed. 

"She did not attack your daughter she doesn't have her scent on her plus she still has the wound which means the knife did not work," Bigby said in which Beauty and Beast stayed quiet. Hayley walked towards the exit of the business office in deep thought not paying attention in front of her until she ran into Flycatcher "I'm so sorry" Hayley said as she looked at Flycatcher "It's ok" Flycatcher said as Hayley picked up on Bigby scent and looked back to see Bigby walking towards them. 

Bigby walked next to Hayley and looked at her then at Flycatcher "I accidentally ran into him" Hayley said as Bigby nodded then grabbed Hayley's hand and walked out the door with her "Did you see Swineheart today" Bigby asked "No I woke up late" Hayley said in which Bigby nodded. Hayley and Bigby walked in silence until Hayley decided to ask Bigby what was going on around town. 

"Bigby, what's going on?" Hayley asked looking at Bigby who put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it "Beauty and Beast daughter got attacked last night by something" Bigby replied, "You don't know what attacked her do you?" Hayley asked in which Bigby nodded his head. Hayley frowned and placed a hand on Bigby's shoulder too which he looked at her "You'll figure it out your a pretty smart wolf after all" Hayley said giving Bigby a smile.

Bigby smiled back at Hayley as he took a drag of his cigarette then blew out the smoke just as Hayley's stomach growled "Sorry I had Strawberries this morning it was the only thing I could eat that was quick to make I gotta go grocery shopping" Hayley said rubbing her head. Bigby chuckled and grabbed Hayley's hand then dragged her to Granny's diner. 

Hayley and Bigby both ate in a comfortable silence then Hayley left to go back to work while Bigby went back to investigate the crime scene "Where were you?" Leah asked as soon as Hayley walked through the doors. "I was eating the Bigby he was asking me some questions," Hayley said in which Leah raised an eyebrow but did not question her friend. 

Hayley delivered errands the rest of the day to where ever they needed to go while on occasion running into Bigby who seemed more touchy than usual but Hayley did not bother to question it and instead went about her day. Hayley sighed a breath of relief as she walked out the door and made her way home only to run into Bigby who was making a turn. 

Hayley stared at Bigby who had dark bags under his eyes as he took out a cigarette and lit it "I'm starting to think you're stocking me Mr.Wolf" Hayley said looking at Bigby who chuckled. Bigby grabbed Hayley's hand and walked her to the grocery store "What are you doing?" Hayley asked "You said you needed to go grocery shopping correct," Bigby said "Well yeah but," Hayley said as Bigby placed his finger on her lip making her go quiet.

Hayley then rolled her eyes as she began grabbing what she needed while Bigby held her hand not letting it go "Why are you so persistent in holding my hand?" Hayley asked as she faced Bigby "I just want to keep you close" Bigby said and for some reason, Hayley smelled the lie and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Hayley asked looking at Bigby who looked away from Halyey "Alright maybe it's something a bit more intimate" Bigby said in which Hayley was now confused. 

Hayley finished her shopping and went to pay for her groceries but Bigby beat her to it and gave the cashier money then they both walked out of the grocery store "What do you mean a bit more intimate" Hayley asked as Bigby rubbed his head. "When wolves find their mate the female or she-wolf has her heat a couple of days after and then...well....they mate," Bigby said as Hayley thought about what Bigby said then her mouth formed an o shape. 

Hayley and Bigby walked back to Hayley's house in silence since Hayley had no idea what to say after what Bigby told her, Hayley unlocked her door and let Bigby into her house as they both made their way to the kitchen. Bigby helped Hayley put the groceries away then looked at Hayley "What?" Hayley asked looking at Bigby who stared at her then out of nowhere Bigby was in front of Hayley and picked her up placing her on the counter.

Hayley stared at Bigby wide-eyed while he stared at Hayley his features changing into his first wolf form "I'm sorry Hayley" Bigby said, "For what?" Hayley asked not wanting to know the answer. "For this" Bigby said then in two seconds Bigby sunk his teeth in between the junction where Hayley's neck and shoulder meet as Hayley let out a pained yell. 

Bigby then licked the mark and pulled away to look at Hayley in the eyes "What the fuck did you do?" Hayley asked "I marked you," Bigby said as his features went back to normal. "Get out," Hayley said pointing towards the door in which Bigby obeyed and walked out the door as Hayley locked it then walked upstairs and into her bathroom.

Hayley turned on the light and looked into the mirror to see the bite that Bigby left "What the fuck is wrong with him" Hayley asked though deep down she liked the mark. Hayley decided to take a shower then made something to eat while she subconsciously rubbed the mark every so often as she got up and cleaned the dishes, Hayley then turned off the lights and walked towards her room closing the door and getting into bed then slowly fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley woke up to hear pounding at her door and groaned as she threw the blankets off of her and walked towards the door "I'm coming" Hayley yelled as she got to the door and unlocked the door. Snow and Bigby stood at the other side of the opened door in which Hayley glared at them "You two better have a good fucking reason to be here especially you wolf" Hayley said pointing to Bigby who threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped it out. 

Snow then looked at Hayley and smiled "May we come in?" Snow asked "Yeah, sure," Hayley said letting Bigby and Snow into her house while she walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. "So what are you two do-" Hayley was cut off mid-sentence when Bigby grabbed her arm and pulled the sleeve down "Your wound is fully healed," Snow said "Let go of my arm," Hayley said as Bigby released her arm.

Hayley then pulled her sleeve back down and looked between Bigby and Snow "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Hayley asked, "Hayley do you remember anything from the night before?" Snow asked ignoring Hayley's question. "No, I don't why?" Hayley asked looking at Snow "Hayley, Beauty's daughter woke up last night and when I questioned her she told me that you protected her from a monster" Bigby said standing next to Hayley.

"Ok, what did the monster look like?" Hayley asked looking between Snow and Bigby "She said it had an oddly shaped face with four eyes and sharp teeth for a mouth and sharp claws" Snow said as Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she wasn't just hallucinating?" Hayley asked as she drank her water "No she said that the monster was attacking her and was about to eat her when you showed up and started attacking the monster" Bigby said as he reached out to grab Hayley's hand. 

Hayley pulled her hand back and glared at Bigby who frowned "So now I'm gonna ask you two a question" Hayley said looking at Snow while Bigby sat on the chair next to Snow "What is it?" Snow asked as she sat down. "Who's blood was all over my hands and mouth?" Hayley asked "The monsters" Snow replied "Seems you did a number on the monster, Bella said you nearly killed it but it got away," Bigby said in which Hayley nodded. 

Hayley sighed as she rubbed her face with her hand and looked at the two of them "So when am I suppose to change again?" Hayley asked "During the next full moon," Bigby said in which Hayley nodded. "Which is tonight," Snow said in which Hayley nodded her head "Bigby should stay he-" "No I'll handle it myself," Hayley said cutting Snow off making them both look at Hayley. 

Snow then looked towards Bigby who sighed "Look Hayley I'm sorry for what I did it was just instinct" Bigby said "Bigby I'm going to make this as clear as I possibly could, I do not love you and I never will" Hayley said as Bigby frowned. "Come on Hayley let him help you," Snow said in which Hayley turned to face Snow "And don't think I don't know about your little plan," Hayley said as she looked at Snow who looked at Bigby then back at Hayley. 

"You two planned the whole thing from the very beginning, you sent Dee and Dum to cut me with the Lycanthropy knife in hopes that I'll turn into a wolf just so I could fall for Bigby," Hayley said pointing an accusing finger at the two of them. Snow and Bigby looked down in shame while Hayley glared at the two "We're sorry about that Hayley but we can't change what we did" Snow said looking up at Hayley "Please just trust us" Bigby said in which Hayley chuckled. 

Hayley then looked at the two "Trust you, both of you made my life a disaster and you want me to trust the both of you" Hayley said then started laughing "Go fuck yourselves" Hayley said once she finished laughing and pointed at the door. "Hayley please we truly are sorry," Snow said as Bigby stared at his hands "How am I suppose to trust you two," Hayley said "We could start all over and show you just how much you can trust us," Bigby said looking up at Hayley. 

Snow agreed with what Bigby had said while Hayley thought for a moment "Fine but if you do something like this again I won't ever trust the two of you do you understand me" Hayley said in which Bigby and Snow nodded. Bigby then left the house to grab some things while Snow stayed with Hayley to keep an eye on her behavior throughout the day. 

Bigby returned an hour later with Swineheart and some things in a box "What is that?" Hayley asked looking at the box "It's silver shackles it will help keep you from breaking them" Swineheart said as they were lead to Hayley's room. "And what if I do break them?" Hayley asked looking between the three of them "Well then it'll prove one of our theories" Snow said as Swineheart worked on tying the shackles to the wall. 

Hayley then turned to face Snow "What is your theory?" Hayley asked "That you're a white wolf" Bigby replied as he stood next to Hayley while Swineheart finished tying the shackles and got up from the floor. "What in the world is a white wolf?" Hayley asked "It's a rare she-wolf that has strengths beyond that of a regular wolf," Swineheart said "Back in the homelands it was one of the most feared wolves besides Bigby," Snow said as Bigby nodded. 

Hayley nodded her head at their explanation then spoke "So if I am a white wolf and I am that strong then who's gonna stop me if I do break the shackles?" Hayley asked "I'll try my best to at least keep you in my sight," Bigby said walking towards the living room. "And if I'm faster then you?" Hayley asked "Well have to see about that" Bigby said laying on the couch "What does that mean?" Hayley asked as she looked at Snow. 

Snow chuckled and spoke "Bigby's the fastest wolf aside from the white wolf," Snow said, "Which means?" Hayley asked raising an eyebrow "You can't escape me no matter how fast you are" Bigby replied with a smug grin. "Yeah we'll see about that Sheriff Wolf," Hayley said with a smile as she sat on the other couch "This is getting interesting already," Snow said looking between Hayley and Bigby as she smiled. 

Hayley and the others sat on the couch for most of the day talking until Hayley began to feel uneasy "You alright?" Bigby asked "Yeah just feel uneasy" Hayley replied "We should tie her up," Swineheart said in which Bigby and Snow nodded. Hayley was led to her room by Bigby while Snow and Swineheart chained her up then left her with Bigby in the room as she began to feel herself change. 

Hayley began yanking on the shackles as her breathing quickened "Hayley listen to me stay calm and try to control it" Bigby said "Easier said than done Wolf" Hayley growled out as she kept on yanking on the shackles. Hayley then felt her teeth get sharp as her eyes changed to a blue color "Holy shit" Bigby said just as Hayley broke the shackles and let out a howl. 

Hayley then looked at Bigby with her blue eyes as her nails became sharper and she growled at Bigby who shifted into his first Wolf form "Hayley please listen to me you can control the wolf you just need to believe in yourself" Bigby said in which Hayley lunged at Bigby while letting out a ferocious growl. Bigby tried to get out of the way but was too slow and Hayley was able to use her claws to leave a gash on his side. 

Bigby winced in pain as he stumbled to the ground and looked towards Hayley who was on all fours and watching him "Mate" Bigby growled out as he stared at Hayley who walked on all fours towards him while he laid on the floor. Hayley was now an inch from Bigby's face as she stared at his golden eyes with her blue ones then Bigby launched forward pining Hayley to the floor. 

Hayley stared at Bigby as he inched closer while holding her hands making sure he had a tight grip "Mate" Bigby said again then crashed his lips to hers too which Hayley took the opportunity and slide her hands free then jabbed her claws into his side. Hayley threw Bigby off of him and ran to the window opening it and jumping out the window and into the woods. 

Snow and Swineheart ran towards Hayley's room only to see Bigby on the floor holding his side "She escaped" Bigby said getting up as Swineheart went to assess Bigby's injuries while Snow looked at the open window. Hayley ran through the forest then stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air and turned her face in the direction of Granny's diner and ran towards the diner. 

Granny and Red were putting away boxes and closing up for the night as Red sighed and looked out towards the empty street getting a bad feeling "What is it Red?" Granny asked "I got a bad feeling Granny," Red said looking out the window. "Oh we will be fine come on help me with this last box," Granny said in which Red walked to Granny and helped her with the last box. 

Granny and Red closed their diner and walked the empty streets back to their house when they heard a loud pop and all the street lights went out "Damn box must've gone out again" Granny said taking out her flashlight. Granny turned on the flashlight just as they heard a weird noise from behind them and the street lights came back on as Red turned around and screamed. 

Bigby turned his head in the direction of the scream and growled, "What is it?" Snow asked "Red just screamed," Bigby said as he took off in the direction he heard the scream while Snow followed. Hayley ran through the forest as fast as she could go while she heard a scream and ran towards it in time to see Red and Granny get thrown to the side like a bag of potatoes. 

Hayley let out a ferocious growl and launched at the monster while Red and Granny watched with horror as Hayley bit and clawed at the monster until it grabbed her and threw her off then used one of its claws and sliced through Hayley's waist earning a pained growl. Hayley then grabbed the monster's hand and broke it earning a pained growl from the monster then Hayley jumped onto the monster and sliced it's throat making it fall to the ground. 

Bigby rounded a corner in time to see Hayley sliced a monster's throat and then watched it fall to the floor "Did she kill it" Snow asked "Yep" Bigby said smiling at his mate who stood by the dead monster. Hayley then turned to face Red and Granny who both looked at Hayley as she walked towards them cautiously while getting on all fours as she inched closer to them while Red held out her hand.

Hayley sniffed Red's hand then placed her face on Red's hand while Granny did the same thing to her other side "She ain't like Bigby that's for sure" Granny said as they heard footsteps which alerted Hayley who looked towards the noise. Hayley stared at Bigby for a few seconds then ran off into the woods while Bigby watched her disappear "Guess we should get this thing to Swineheart" Snow said in which Bigby nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley stared at the moon as she thought about what had happened between Bigby and herself until she heard a loud snap and turned around to see Bigby walking up to her in which Hayley growled. "Calm down I'm not here to start anything," Bigby said raising his hands while Hayley simply glared at Bigby as he walked closer to Hayley until they were next to each other. 

Bigby looked at Hayley who looked back up at the moon in which Bigby turned to look at the moon as well "So did you kick my ass on purpose or for fun" Bigby asked "A little bit of both" Hayley replied as she looked at Bigby who chuckled. Hayley then turned and began walking away when Bigby grabbed her arm "Let's get you back home Hayley" Bigby said in which Hayley nodded. 

Hayley and Bigby made their way home while enjoying the sounds of nature "Here we are" Bigby said as he walked up to her back door as Hayley followed while walking into her house. Hayley went straight to her room and into her bathroom to wash off the blood while Bigby looked through her closet until he found a sleeping bag and set it up on the floor. 

Hayley walked out of the shower and looked at Bigby as he set up the sleeping bag "What are you doing?" Hayley asked "Well I figured I need to keep watch of you for the night and plus you just killed one of those monsters so I'm gonna stay here to help you with backup if need be," Bigby said as Hayley nodded. Hayley pulled her covers out of the way and laid down covering herself then shut off the light and stared at the wall in silence. 

Hayley then decided to ask Bigby the question she had in her mind "Bigby why did you kiss me?" Hayley asked "Your my mate Hayley and I couldn't resist," Bigby said as Hayley bit her lip and sighed. "Bigby why don't you come up here," Hayley said, "Are you sure?" Bigby asked "Yeah" Hayley replied as she looked towards the end of the bed while Bigby got up from the floor.

Bigby made his way towards the empty side of the bed and laid down while Hayley turned to face him as he looked back at Hayley and smiled "Get some rest I'll keep guard for the night" Bigby said in which Hayley nodded. Hayley woke up the next morning and looked towards Bigby's side only to see he wasn't their "Good morning" Bigby said from the doorway scaring Hayley in which she jumped then glared his way. 

Bigby chuckled and held up a box of donuts to which Hayley got off the bed and went to eat "Thanks for the food Bigby" Hayley said "Anytime" Bigby said looking at Hayley "So why were you looking towards my side of the bed?" Bigby asked as he finished his coffee. "Just wondering if you were still asleep," Hayley said "Yeah right and I'm a dumbass" Bigby said looking at Hayley who rolled her eyes. 

Hayley then sighed and spoke "Just making sure you were still there and didn't leave me," Hayley said twiddling her fingers until she felt Bigby's calloused hands on her's "Hayley I'd never leave you," Bigby said making Hayley smile. "So did you figure out what that thing was last night?" Hayley asked finishing her latte "Swineheart says it's definitely from the homelands he just doesn't know why they are coming here" Bigby said holding Hayley's hands.

"What if someone is sending them?" Hayley asked looking at Bigby "No these things kill people we're thinking someone is creating them" Bigby said "Well that'll be a piece of cake right I mean witches can create them, right" Hayley said "Yeah but Snow already checked it's none of the witches that work at the business office" Bigby said "Great so that means we've got the entire town to check" Hayley said in which Bigby raised his eyebrows. 

"We?" Bigby asked "Yeah you and I" Hayley replied "No you're not working on the case with me," Bigby said, "What, why not?" Hayley asked "Because it's too dangerous," Bigby said "Dangerous," Hayley said pulling her hands away. "Hayley I just don't want you getting hurt," Bigby said "Getting hurt, If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have ever gotten the monster," Hayley said glaring at Bigby while Bigby rubbed his face with his hand. 

Bigby then looked at Hayley and spoke "Hayley I appreciate you getting the monster but like I said it's too dangerous and I don't want to lose you" Bigby said "I'm not yours to lose" Hayley replied looking at Bigby who looked down in sadness. "Hayley I love you even if you don't love me back and I'll always protect you no matter what," Bigby said in which Hayley sighed. 

"I know you will Bigby but I'm not helpless I can take care of myself" Hayley replied looking at Bigby who sighed "Fine you can help me on this case but on, one condition," Bigby said, "What is it?" Hayley asked looking into Bigby's eyes. "You need to listen to my every command and that means every word do you understand," Bigby said in which Hayley nodded. 

Bigby and Hayley then made their way to the business office to start looking through the records of fables who are witches "So once we get our list then what?" Hayley asked "We'll have to start our search for the witch" Bigby replied as he held the door open. "And how exactly are we gonna look for the witch," Hayley asked looking at Bigby "We'll have to go to where the monster is at and try and see if one of us can pick up a scent" Bigby replied opening the door that leads to all the records for the fable living in Fable-Town. 

Snow looked up from the current book she was looking at to see Bigby and Hayley walking up to her "Good thing you brought her we could use the extra hand" Snow said gesturing to all the books sprawled out on the table. "I'll start on these three, Hayley you take those three" Bigby said pointing to the other three books in which Hayley nodded. 

Hayley looked through all three of the books she was told to while writing down some of the witches names on a piece of paper then closed the last book "Ok so we've got all the names now we just need to figure out who is the one behind the monster making" Snow said looking at the names. "I might have an idea," Hayley said, "What is it?" Snow asked "We wait until nightfall when they send out their monster injure it then follow it," Hayley said looking at them both. 

"Can't you just pick up on the scent of the witch and follow it?" Snow asked "I would have done that if there was a scent to follow," Hayley said looking between Bigby and Snow who nodded. Hayley then went back home to prepare for tonight while Snow and Bigby stayed at the business office waiting for Hayley to return for nightfall to follow the monster. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley returned just before nightfall and was prepared for tonight's plans "You sure the both of you can handle this?" Snow asked "Yeah we got this" Hayley said in which Bigby nodded in return. Bigby sat on his chair while he waited for Hayley to pick up the monster's scent or hear it coming "Damn this thing is taking forever" Snow said as she looked at the time "What time is it?" Hayley asked "About to be one in the morning" Snow replied as she sighed. 

"I don't think it's-" Snow was cut off when Hayley bolted out the door in which Bigby got up and followed Hayley "Hayley slow the fuck down" Bigby called after her as she ran into the woods. Hayley stopped near a tree and let herself shift to her first form while Bigby caught up to her "Did you hear-" Bigby was cut off when Hayley placed her finger on his lip. 

Hayley listened closely while making sure Bigby stayed quiet until she heard a noise and shifted in the direction of the noise then bolted after the noise that seemed to be running away while ignoring Bigby's angered calls for her to stop. Hayley soon came up to a clearing a caught a whiff of someone's scent and was about to run towards the scent when she was caught in a surprise attack. 

Hayley was able to kill a few of the monsters but soon one of them lodged their clawed hands through her stomach and lifted her then threw her to the side while the other monsters began attacking. Bigby came into the clearing and saw Hayley being attacked by a couple of the monsters in which he let out a ferocious growl and began attacking some monsters.

Bigby was thrown off by one of the monsters in which Bigby shifted into his wolf form and began ripping the monsters piece by piece as Snow came up behind him as he finished the last monster. Snow looked towards the tree Hayley was under and gasped "Oh my god" Snow said as she ran up to Hayley while Bigby shifted back to his human form and put his clothes back on then ran to his mate. 

Hayley laid under the tree unconscious in which Bigby picked her up and told Snow to let Swineheart know they were heading to him and that it was an emergency while Bigby held Hayley close. Bigby walked back to town and into the hospital where Swineheart was waiting for them with a hospital bed at the ready "What happened?" Swineheart asked "She got attacked by that monster you were examining," Snow said while Bigby stared at his mate. 

Swineheart nodded and grabbed the side of the hospital bed and ran to a room with her while Bigby and Snow were told to wait outside until Swineheart was done with his patient. Bigby paced back and forth while Snow looked at the ground with sadness "Damn what's taking so fucking long" Bigby said as he looked at the double doors leading to where they had taken Hayley through. 

Snow looked up at Bigby while he stared at the door "I'm sure they're almost done" Snow said in which Bigby nodded and went back to pacing the room as he waited for a reply from Swineheart that his mate was alive. Bigby looked up from his spot once he heard the doors open "She's stable and resting" Swineheart said in which Bigby nodded as Swineheart led them to Hayley's room.

Bigby walked up to Hayley's side and grabbed her hand while Snow stood at her other side and placed her hand on her head and moved her hair away from her face while she stared at her sleeping form. "She should wake up in a few minutes," Swineheart said then left the room to give them some privacy as Bigby ran his thumb across Hayley's cheek. 

Bigby stared at Hayley waiting for her to wake up as Snow looked at Bigby "I'm gonna go home for the night will you be alright" Snow asked in which Bigby nodded his head. Bigby was now sitting on the chair looking at Hayley who stirred slightly then opened her eyes and looked towards Bigby who stood up from his seat and walked up beside his mate.

"How are you feeling," Bigby asked "In pain but nothing I can't handle," Hayley said looking at Bigby who's face went from glad to angry "Damnit Hayley I told you not to run off and that's the first thing you do," Bigby said making Hayley frown. "I'm sorry Bigby," Hayley said "You scared the shit out of me I thought-" Bigby cut himself off and looked down. 

"You thought, what?" Hayley asked "I thought I lost you," Bigby said in which Hayley frowned then spoke "Bigby you'd never lose me," Hayley said then smiled to which Bigby returned the smile. "Get some rest Hayley," Bigby said in which, Hayley nodded and closed her eyes "Bigby you wanna know a secret,?" Hayley asked, "What is it?" Bigby asked "I love you, always have ever since the day I met you, " Hayley said in which Bigby smiled and kissed her forehead. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hayley spent the next two weeks in the hospital while Swineheart kept an eye on her healing which seemed to work quicker than Bigby's healing process "Well your free to go but no getting yourself into trouble for at least another month and a half" Swineheart said in which Hayley nodded. Bigby then helped Hayley get home and left for his job telling her he'll bring dinner when he got out of work. 

Hayley was mostly in her room laying down and sleeping which seemed to help the healing process go even quicker for Hayley while Bigby as promised would always bring dinner for Hayley and would sometimes stay at her house to keep guard. Hayley looked up from her pillow when Bigby's scent hit her nostrils "You staying here for the night" Hayley asked "Yeah" Bigby replied in which Hayley nodded. 

Bigby laid on his side of the bed while Hayley closed her eyes as she felt Bigby's strong grasp wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer to him as Hayley fell asleep in his grasp. Hayley woke up the next morning and felt a slight pain on her abdomen in which she groaned and turned to see Bigby was not in the bed and instead there was a note on the pillow in which Hayley picked it up and read the note. 

_Dear Hayley,_

_I had to go into work early this morning_  
I love you and please stay inside the house,  
also their's food in the fridge

_Sincerely, Bigby_

Hayley smiled at the note and got up walking towards the bathroom, Hayley then made her way towards the kitchen and opened the fridge door to see a white box in which she took out. Hayley then opened the box to see pancakes in which she put it in the microwave and warmed them up then sat down and ate them while trying to ignore the pain. 

Hayley then got up and threw away the empty box and washed the fork then walked into her bedroom and laid down trying to ignore the pain as it worsened "Fuck" Hayley hissed as she grabbed the pillow that smelled of Bigby and held it close. Hayley whimpered as she gripped onto the pillow until she heard her room door open then a growl to which she looked up to see Bigby standing at the door looking at her with hungry eyes. 

Bigby then pounced on her while she squeaked in surprise "Bigby wh-" Hayley was cut off when Bigby slammed his lips to hers in which she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Hayley then heard clothes being ripped as the cold air hit her skin "Really Bigby the was my favorite shirt" Hayley whined "I'll buy you a new one" Bigby said as he ripped his own clothes off. 

Bigby then entered Hayley and began pounding into her while he ravished her body as Hayley ran her claws through Bigby's back-scratching him in the process while he groaned. Hayley wrapped her legs around Bigby as she felt a knot in her stomach "Bigby-" "I know" Bigby said cutting her off as he grabbed her waist while Hayley released then soon after Bigby followed. 

Bigby grabbed the pillow that he used to sleep and placed it under them while he laid against Hayley's chest "So what now?" Hayley asked while running her hands through his hair "We wait" Bigby said as Hayley nodded. After a little while, Bigby pulled out and laid next to Hayley with his head still on her chest "Get some rest" Bigby commanded in which Hayley obeyed and fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley was now fully healed and was ready to catch the witch that was creating the monsters once and for all "You ready" Bigby said grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers as she nodded her head. Hayley, Bigby, and Snow both waited till nightfall for the monster to come out and attack "Well Hayley was able to pick up on a scent right?" Snow asked in which Hayley nodded. 

"Where at exactly," Snow asked "Where we were not too far off the trail that was their" Hayley said in which Snow nodded "What if we go back to the spot where we were at and see if Hayley could pick up on the scent she had picked up before she was attacked in the woods. Hayley and the two others made their way towards the location of where Hayley was nearly killed. 

Hayley sniffed the air for a little while until she got a whiff of the scent and began walking towards the direction of the smell with Bigby by her side already turned into his first wolf form as they made their way towards a small house. Hayley looked at Bigby who nodded and walked up to the house with Snow and Hayley following behind him as Bigby knocked on the door.

Hayley looked at the door then at Bigby "I don't think they-" Hayley was cut off when Bigby broke the door down and they saw a glimpse of someone running towards their bedroom to which Bigby chased after them. Hayley went around to stop them from jumping out only to see Bigby pin them to the floor and put the handcuffs on "You're under arrest" Bigby said while Snow looked through their stuff and found the book that they used to create the monsters. 

Bigby had put the witch in a special cell while Snow confiscated the book and other items she thought the witch could use to create more monsters while Hayley waited for Bigby out in the hall. Bigby and Hayley both then ended up going to dinner that night after Bigby finished his papers with the help of Hayley who was appointed Fable-Towns deputy. 

Bigby raised his glass of wine to Hayley who chuckled and raised hers as well "To celebrate your new position in Fable-Town as deputy and for solving the case" Bigby said then they hit their glasses together and drank. Hayley and Bigby went back home to get some rest for the night as they both took a shower and laid down "Hayley" Bigby called "Yeah" Hayley said turning to face Bigby "What do you think about having pups" Bigby asked too which Hayley chuckled. "Of course Bigby," Hayley said in which Bigby smiled. 

_**One year later** _

Hayley laid on her side as the pups feed as she closed her eyes to block out the sun only for a dark shadow to cast over them in which she opened her eyes to see Bigby standing there in his wolf form. _"How are the pups,"_ Bigby asked _"Good though I keep having to make sure the little one gets to drink milk,"_ Hayley said looking up as Bigby nodded. 

Bigby then laid down next to her forming a small barrier where the pups are unable to leave as Hayley made sure the smallest pup got to drink milk then cleaned them and placed them in between Bigby and herself. _"Good night Bigby,"_ Hayley said, _"Good night Hayley,"_ Bigby said as they both fell asleep. 


End file.
